swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot
After you defeat a MOB, a yellow disk will appear above thier corpse. When that yellow disk appears, it indicates that the corpse contains an item or items that can be taken by your character. This is called "looting". Sometimes all the corpse will have is Credits. Sometimes they will only have junk. But, sometimes they will have items that may be of use to your character or other characters. Types of Loot Armor with stats Sometimes MOBs will drop armor pieces that will enhance your character's attributes when equipped. However, there are species, career/profession, and CL restrictions on this armor. Stat loot is essential for making power bits for reverse engineering. Armor pieces with 22 or more of one attribute, or three or more stats, significantly shorten the time it takes to make a "perfect" bit. "Triple" or "Quad" stat loot drastically reduces the amount of time taken to make crafted attachments with three stats. Broken Kit e.g. * Broken meson telecope * Broken binoculars Some broken kits can be fixed to obtain a Data Storage Unit. Some can't. You can repair Viewscreens and print your own pictures using a Printing Kit Clothing with stats Just like armor with stats, sometimes MOBs will drop clothing that will enhance your character's attributes when equipped. Clothing with stats don't have career/profession restrictions, but they may have species and CL restrictions. Like armor with stats, clothing and jewelry with 22+, or three or more stats, are invaluable for traders, as they significantly shorten the amount of junk loot and time required to manufacture "perfect" bits. Credits Most NPC's have Credits (even those without pockets). Junk loot Some items can be used in the Re process, sold to a Junk Dealer , or used as house decorations. These items are referred to as Junk Loot. Not all Junk Loot can be used to make mods for reing, some examples are the tool box, attache case and clamp. Loot cards Cards that are found in Trading Card Game booster packs, which can be redeemed for in-game rewards. Rare Loot Even though loot is random, some items have a higher chance of not being looted. Items that it may take 20+ kills to obtain just to obtain one. Or, items that you can only obtain by defeating a Boss. An example of rare loot would be the Robe of the Storm Callers, which can only be looted from a Boss NPC. Schematics Unlike schematics that are usually granted to Traders, some of these schematics may be used by other careers/professions. Sometimes, these schematics also require other looted items. Space loot When you destroy an enemy ship in space, the loot is automatically placed in your inventory. Items looted in space are usually things that you can use to fix up your ship, and/or may be credits. Stims Stims are items that can temporarly give your character a boost to thier attributes. Weapons Some Weapons can be crafted, some can be quest rewards, and some can be looted. Loot Kits Some loot can be combined into a loot kit to produce a rare furniture item, such as a Nabooian Sculpture or a Blue Rug. These kits are usually given away by Junk Dealers for free, however, you can only have one kit per time in your inventory. See Loot Kit for more information. Category:Loot Category:Items